Dreams
Certain people have certain dreams. Why do we have certain dreams? People have certain dreams because they don't deal with life problems, such as death, romantic times, relationship,or love, lust, or lies. The purpose of dreaming is when people don't deal with life problems, in their sleep their mind open up and become free. There minds make mind movies of their thoughts. What's the difference between reality and dreams? When people dream, it is like thinking, though in a subconscious state. Often thinking of the many situations they went through during the day, dreaming is like playing pretend and making things happen the way you like and whenever you like. Dreaming is what you do to be happy and away from the real world. Dreaming is like wanting things to happen when in reality they don't. It's a place where you can prove to yourself who you really are. Dreams. Why do you dream? What things do you dream? There are many things you can dream about and you do it because you have a lot on your mind or you just do. In reality things are much harder on you. Things don't go right for you, there are people who hate you, there are just too many problems. All you need is to relax and dream. Do dreams mean something? Many say that your dreams, can project how your feeling or how you act or some even say the future. Somethings dreams can project all these things. So if in your dream it s rainy or has lots of gray and stuff. Your feeling down. And if in your dream it's a sunny day or it's bright or your doing something you enjoy then your happy. Causes Of Radip Eye Movement, and thoughts What do dreams means? Dreams are as old as mankind himself. The first recorded dreams occurred around 1900 B.C.E by the Greeks, Romans, and Babylonians. people might wonder why do we dream. Well believe it or not daily thoughts from dreams. From specific situation nightmares are formed as we sleep. Dreams can be held from expanding deeper as you dream. Other believe that dreams mean nothing, that there just movies as you sleep. Some have wondered why do dreams occur. Daily thought, activities, and sensation are mostly reasonable for our dreams. What I'm proving it that dreams are formed form parts of living. Scientific studies show that dreams are a response to thoughts, and mostly sensations.(http://www.whydopeopledreams.com). Scientist reason's to dreaming Also scientist showed that dreams are often, then, a reflection of what has consumed a human mind in the precede day or two.(http://www.whydopeopledreams.com). This showed that scientist have proven that dreams occur from our daily thoughts, activities, and sensation, all from the human mind themselves. People have often wondered about the differences between dreams and nightmares? The differences is that dreams occur due to by living activities such as thinking, and sensations. Meaning Of Nightmares Nightmares are caused by stressed out situations, traumatic experiences, even drugs and medication.(http://www.whydopeopledream.com) However, some people have nightmares that are unrelated to living lives. Recent studies suggest that people tend to be more psychic in general, sensitive, trusting and emotional then average. This shows the reason why some people have stronger nightmares than others. Nightmares are most common among children because their imaginations are stronger then adults, so it cause them to think of unrelated events to living thoughts. Some people sometimes pray to themselves before they go to bed, have you? One can control themselves from getting deep into the dream. Influenceing Your Dreams You can often influence your dreams by giving yourself pre-sleep suggestions. This means that you can tell yourself before you go to bed that if you start to dream wake yourselves up because you don't want to get deep into the dream. Some professional dream workers question the advisable of trying to control the dreams, They encourage learning to understand them instead. (http://www.whydopeopledreams.com) This means that dreams workers want people to learn more about the dream no to try and control them. Another way to control frigthering dreams and then promise to remove the negativity is by performing allege "spiritual services". This is when people say prayers, or burn candles because some people say that those two process really work. knowledge of dreams Dreams have been having meaning for thousand of years, dreams have been important to people since mankind. Some people have thought why do we dream, when they have no meaning. Take note or notice or not that dreams occur from daily thoughts and every one has thoughts. Bad times and wrong situation cause nightmares. Dreams can be stopped during the dream because of people telling themselves to not get deep into the dream before you fall a sleep.